


I don't like alarms, Mr. White

by siseon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I just couldn't stop myself, Idk what this is but I'm satisfied, M/M, Reservoir Dogs AU, there isn't that much gay but there still is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siseon/pseuds/siseon
Summary: Hire EXO for a heist and see what happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is highly inspired by Reservoir Dogs. It's like Exorvoir Dogs. Idc anymore, goodbye

“I’m dying! I’m dying, Baek!” He tried straightening but his bloody hands slipped on the leather seat. There was blood everywhere and more was coming nonstop. He continuously kicked his legs around in pain. It did him no good, it felt even worse in fact, but he couldn’t stop moving. He was scared. He was panicked. He was basically shitting his pants. The ironic smell of his own blood was burning his nostrils and he weeped.

“No, no, no, you’re not- fuck!” The car made a harsh turn and Chanyeol hit his head to the door. “Oh my God, sorry baby, are you okay?!” The driver turned around in worry, almost hitting a container if not for his quick reflexes.

“Focus on driving for fuck’s sake! Fuck! I’m- I’m already bleeding here, I don’t need another wound on my head, damn it!” He took deep breaths and kept screaming in pain. “I’m dead! I’m dead!”

“We’re almost there okay?! You’re not dead, look I’m talking to you and you hear me and answer me, right?!” Baekhyun took a glance at him and held out a bloody hand. “Hold my hand.” Chanyeol only groaned in response, finding it too hard to form a response. “Hold my hand, I’m telling you!”

“Fuck!” Chanyeol grabbed his hand and it felt so sticky and wet. When he looked down at himself all he could see was red. And Baekhyun was telling him he was not dying? What was happening to him then?

“See, we’re gonna be there in a sec. Just a…. Just a...” Baekhyun sounded so out of breath that Chanyeol wondered if he had gotten shot too. But then Baekhyun sniffled and Chanyeol realized he was crying. “Mama will be there probably. Mama… He- He has to be there. He said he had good timing, right?” He squeezed Chanyeol’s hand. “Right, Chanyeol?!”

“Yeah…” Chanyeol answered weakly. He felt the heaviness come down on him and he was even tired to let his voice out. If Baekhyun didn’t hold his hand so tightly, Chanyeol would be unable to hold it up.

“Where did Mama say that, huh? Chanyeol where did we meet Mama?”

“... Gangdong.”

“That’s right. And he’s gonna help you, okay? He will fix you.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself but Chanyeol wasn’t in the mood to comment on that. The car stopped with an unpleasant sound from the brakes and Chanyeol had let go of Baekhyun’s hand to hold onto the back of the driver’s seat. Baekhyun pulled him out of the car, helping him walk as much as he can with his tiny figure, which is not that much of a help but Chanyeol appreciates it. Baekhyun somehow kicks the empty warehouse’s door open and drags Chanyeol in before practically throwing him to the ground on the corner without ceremony.

“Ah!... Fuck! I’m fucking wounded, Baek!” He gasped for air, a hand pressing on his leg where he got shot. Blood was staining the ground and Chanyeol swore if he survived today, he wasn’t going to keep anything colored red around him.

“Fuck, you’re heavy…” Baekhyun bend down with hands on his knees to breathe for himself. His suit was covered in Chanyeol’s blood too. Even his face and hair. “There’s no one in here!” He screamed after scanning around and pulled on his hair. “Is… Is there anyone?” He disappeared inside a door and then the other in quick steps and Chanyeol only watched, listening to the sounds of his shoes made on the stone ground. “Why are we the first ones, fuck!” His voice high and shaky and when he dropped beside Chanyeol, the tears in his eyes were visible. “No matter what Yeol, we’re okay, you hear me? We’re okay.” Chanyeol only nodded to calm him a little. A tear escaped Baekhyun’s eye and he pulled Chanyeol’s head to his chest, caressing his hair.

After approximately five minutes, the door opened again, making Baekhyun jump and another man in suit entered, cursing out loud. Baekhyun let his breath out in disappointment when he recognized him. It wasn’t who he needed.

“What the fuck just happened, huh? The fuck was that?!” The man screamed at him.

“How the fuck should I know?” Baekhyun found his voice trembling horribly and frowned.

“Did you see what happened?! That bitch was a fucking rat and none of us knew! Kai said he only hired men he trusted and knew for a long time but what the hell is this situation?! The prick just sticked his gun in our faces as soon as the cops showed up! I was fucking right beside him but he couldn’t shoot me.” He panted for air. “Fuck, he killed Mr. Mama!”

“What?” Baekhyun gasped as he raised to his feet. “What the fuck are you talking about?” He caught the man’s arm, staring up at him with wide eyes. “Mama is dead?!”

“Dead as Dillinger.” He ran a hand through his blonde locks as Baekhyun’s hand weakened around his arm. He froze on his spot when his eyes fell on Chanyeol. “Fuck, he’s dead too?!”

“No!” Baekhyun yelled but rushed to the bleeding man on the floor to check. “He’s alive,” he said, relieved. “Just passed out… probably. We need to help him! Mama could do something but… What are we gonna do, Mr. Juice?”

“Great!” Kris laughed. “Just great! This is fucking awesome! Now we have your boyfriend’s bloody ass to take care of, as if our asses aren’t already deep in shit!” He took off his tie furiously. “Bloody ass, pun intended!”

“What are we gonna do?” Baekhyun repeated desperately. He really needed an answer because he was so confused and helpless. He had never felt like this before.

“No, baby Glamour, what are you gonna do, because I ain’t helping you.”

“Should… Should we just… take him to a hospital?”

Kris turned around at once and Baekhyun saw the veins on his neck as he screamed. “Are you kidding me?! Do I need to remind you why we’re hiding in a fucking warehouse? If you dote on that guy’s dick that much, you can go and try doing that!”

“What’s going on?” A voice stopped Baekhyun from arguing and they both looked towards the door. The man raised a brow at them and frowned when he saw Chanyeol. “Wow. Is Mr. Legolas dead?”

“No.” Kris waved a hand as if it wasn’t important. “Let’s get things straight while you’re here too. We were set up. Our team wasn’t full of honorable men, like that fucker Kai liked to believe. We got everything ready, everyone was where they should be, we got inside perfectly like planned but suddenly, oh wow fuck, we are surrounded! No one even touched the alarm, I was there! That girl with big tits reached for it, I saw her, but she hadn’t got any guts to press it. I knocked her out and no one came closer to the button after. Mr. God made sure everyone had their faces kissing the ground, Mr. Monroe got the stones and when we were about to flee, cops started a shooting spree! If they weren’t anywhere close, if they weren’t waiting for it, this wouldn’t go like this. We didn’t even see them come!”

“Okay, calm down, shit.” Sehun rubbed his forehead. “Who’s the rat?” Kris scoffed at that.

“Mr. Prince.”

“How do you know?” Sehun asked, eyeing him doubtfully.

“I saw him!” Kris yelled his lungs out. “I fucking saw him shoot Mr. Mama!” Sehun flexed his jaw in thought.

“Then they know about this place. Why did you come here if you figured the rat?”

“I don’t know, Mr. Bubble! Was in a hurry, you know!” Kris threw his jacket and tie to the side.

Sehun sighed. He walked over to Baekhyun who had Chanyeol’s head on his lap and pointed at his wound. “You should probably press on that,” he suggested.

“And why is this guy even dying?!” Kris looked at them. “He only got it in his fucking leg!”

“Yeah and he’s bleeding! Do you know how much blood there was in the car?! Can’t you see this?!” Baekhyun gestured at the blood pound that started to grow around Chanyeol. He did pressed his hands on the wound as Mr. Bubble told him to but he didn’t think if it was working. Chanyeol looked really pale and he was getting whiter as the time passed. “We can’t stay here.”

“Use this,” Kris said as he threw his discarded jacket at Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked at him, surprised but Kris was pacing back and forth looking down. He blinked his eyes and pressed the jacket to the wound with Sehun’s help. “Fuck that cocksucker Chinese!”

“You’re Chinese too,” Sehun said.

“I am good type of Chinese, okay? Mr. Prince is the bad type! The tipped us off! I knew something funny was up, I sensed it and I should’ve just left! I should’ve said ‘Fuck you and your job, Kai!’”

“But you didn’t, okay?!” Baekhyun yelled. “Can you fucking shut up for a second now?!” Chanyeol whined a unconsciously and Baekhyun caressed his head.

“Who else is dead?” Sehun looked up at Kris, asking.

“I- I don't know, I only saw Mama. You seen any?”

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath. “Cat and Storm. Cops shot them. But the others are probably dead too, they'd be here if they weren't.”

“What if Mr. Monroe ran away with the stones?” Baekhyun’s question silenced them for a while.

“Well, then, he'll have a good life I suppose,” Sehun said coldly and got up. “I need to smoke.”

“Give me one too.” And Kris followed him back to another room.

 

**MR. JUICE**

“You're man of versatility, Kris. I'm sure you'll have no problems handling this.” Kai offered Kris a cigarette before he lighting his own. Kris spread his legs wider to get comfortable on the other side of the table.

“Well, I know. I've worked with you two times, Kai. Alone. Without a team. But in this kind of job…” Kris pressed his lips together, shaking his head.

“Yeah, I know. You're not the only one I've called.” Kai placed his elbow on the table and leaner closer. “You'll have the best crew of the century, my friend.”

“Okay, whoa, we're not friends.” That made Kai chuckle. “And I decide whether the crew is nice or bad, got it?” Kai nodded, clearly amused.

“One of them is a boy though. Really cute. You'll like him.”

“This bastard,” Kris muttered and Kai laughed throwing his head back.

 

**NEW NAMES**

“Can you open that window, I hate smelling 10 men,” Kai said, rubbing on his nose and he waited until someone did as he said. “So are we clear about everything?” All of them approved with nods. “Okay, now. No one is allowed to use their real names in this job. Do not ever give any personal information to each other. Not even your dick size.” Some of the men chuckled.

“Dick size?” Yixing was frowning with a laugh.

“I've seen a lot, I've done this a lot, I know a lot so you better fucking listen to me alright?” Yixing raised his hands in approval. “You're Mr. Prince,” he pointed at Yixing.

“Yes!” Yixing danced in joy earning an eye-roll from Kris beside him.

“You're Mr. Juice, Mr. Glamour, because you're pretty, Mr. Mama, Mr. Monroe, Mr. Cat, Mr. Storm, Mr. Bubble, Mr. Legolas,” Chanyeol scoffed a laugh. “... and Mr. God. Are we good?”

“What the fuck?!” Men gasped in unison and Jongdae laughed his heart out.

“Why, why?” Jongdae asked them in joy.

“Why is he Mr. God?! I want to be Mr. God!” Kris objected.

“I fucking pick the names, I don't care what you wanna be. I say he's God, then he is God! I say you're The Penny In The Toilet, then you're The Penny In The Toilet! So, be thankful for Mr. Juice.”

“Okay, wow, okay. I am Mr. Juice, for fuck’s sake.”

 

“Tell me this is a joke.” Baekhyun’s mouth fell open as he stared towards the door. “Are you kidding me?” he asked, almost to himself.

“Whoa, what the hell happened in here?” Jongdae walked inside chewing on the hamburger in his hand and pulled his sunglasses off when he was close enough. He leaned down to observe Chanyeol better. “Fuck, is he dead?”

“Fuck, he is not!” Baekhyun snapped. “Why the fuck everyone keep asking that?!” He kept pressing on the wound.

“Well, it definitely seems like he is about to die to me. He's gonna die in 3… 2…”

“What the heck are you doing, is this guy playing a game?” Kris said, walking in, Sehun trailing behind him. “Mr. God? Where the fuck were you? Are you fucking eating a burger?!”

“I just grabbed it on the way.”

“Okay, I'm seriously gonna rip this guy's head off.” Kris laughed humorlessly as he took a hold of Jongdae’s collar. “You think we're playing here?! People are fucking dead! We can be dead anytime now! We barely saved our asses from getting shot —like Mr. Legolas a.k.a. the bleeding elf over there— and you took your time stopping by McDonald's?”

“Dude, calm down, okay. I was safe. They didn't trail me, okay? Calm down.”

“Okay, fuck, enough!” Sehun pushed them away from each other. “So, do you know where Mr. Monroe is?”

Jongdae was fixing his wrinkled shirt. “Uh, no. Are the stones with him?” Sehun nodded as Kris went back to his pacing. “Are the others dead?”

“Mama, Cat and Storm is dead for sure. We don't know the others. And Juice says he saw Prince shoot Mama, so he’s the rat.”

“The hell? Prince? Dude, no it can’t be.”

“I don’t know okay, that’s what he says!”

“I saw it, fuck you! Don’t you believe me?” Kris shouted at Sehun furiously who closed his eyes heaving a sigh. He swallowed his words back when Jongdae spoke.

Wait, Mr. Cat is dead?” Jongdae repeated as if in disbelief. Sehun nodded again and Jongdae finally looked disturbed. “Shit,” he swore and Kris shot him a glare before scoffing.

“Mr. God here is now on the panic club too, do you like the atmosphere, Mr. God?” Kris mocked but Jongdae didn't pay him any attention.

“So what are we doing, huh? Are we just gonna sit here and wait until the cops find us? There are like three cars outside,” Jongdae pointed out, placing his hands on his waist.

“Damn it, we have to get rid of them,” Kris groaned. “Am I the only professional here?! Did you fuckwitts have to park the cars to our lovely front yard?!”

“Fuck, look, Juice, I'm slowly starting to rile up from hearing your voice,” Sehun said in a calm tone. “So let's just take care of the cars without any more screaming and come back here, okay? The three of us. Take a car each.” He pointed at Mr. Juice and Mr. God.

“Wait for us, Mr. Glamour, darling,” Kris said to Baekhyun and just as they were marching towards the door, it opened again. “Hey, wait a second.” Kris stopped on his tracks and Sehun rolled his eyes impatiently. “We should move to a different place while we’re at it. The rat might’ve-”

“Augh,” Chanyeol moaned and his eyes opened slowly. Baekhyun’s breath quickened as his eyes filled with fresh tears. He held Chanyeol’s cheek with his blood covered fingers and whispered his name.

“Hey, Yeol, are you okay?”

“I’m- perfect…” That made Baekhyun laugh bitterly and Chanyeol mirrored it.

“Okay, our ring fellow is up.” Kris clapped his hands once. “Hey, man, look,” he said to Chanyeol loudly. Chanyeol only grimaced and closed his eyes. Kris turned to Baekhyun. “Does he know anything important? That we don’t know?”

“No,” Baekhyun answered. “We were together.”

“Of course you were together,” Kris mumbled. “Does your mouth even leave his dick alone for a minute?”

“Oh my God, enough of this!” Sehun threw his hands in the air. “Let’s fucking get moving!”

“We should stay put.” They all looked at Baekhyun and he seemed uneasy. “It-It’s dangerous. Cops would already be here if they planned to. M-maybe...they are waiting for Kai to arrive.” He returned his attention to Chanyeol when Kris frowned at him. Kris wiped his face with his hand in agitation.

“We don’t know that for sure-” The door opened once again, cutting Sehun off and they all let out a relieved breath when Luhan slipped inside breathless with a bag in his hand.

“Fucking finally,” Kris whispered.

“Damn it,” Luhan said, catching his breath. He looked like he had run. He leaned his back on the door and hid the stones to his side when Jongdae reached for them. “Fuck, are you all nuts?! Do something about the cars!”

“Were about to. You didn’t bring a car?” Luhan shook his head. “Take them inside.” Kris pointed at the bag.

 

**MR. GLAMOUR**

“Kai told me it's your first job with him, do you feel nervous?”

“Nope. It just feels weird because of the names.” Baekhyun covered his mouth while laughing. “It's really funny.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol said, dazed. Baekhyun looked up at him feeling his eyes on him and they were face to face now. “Your smile is beautiful,” he blurted out and then he started going red as his eyes bulged out. Baekhyun's expression was similar. “I- I…” he stuttered and Baekhyun burst out laughing, making Chanyeol even more embarrassed.

“Tell me your name,” Baekhyun said.

“Wha- Can… Can we? I mean, I do trust you, it's been weeks since I met you and-“

“I'm Baekhyun.” Baekhyun was looking at him with the most innocent eyes and Chanyeol knew he could never say no to him.

“Chanyeol,” he answered breathlessly.

 

“Okay, what you’re saying is,” Luhan started, scratching his neck. Baekhyun was hugging Chanyeol who couldn’t stop groaning in pain at the corner, Sehun was leaning against a wall while Jongdae made himself comfortable on one of the cardboard boxes. Kris was staring at him wearily. Luhan knew he probably told everyone this same story and was probably sick of it, but he had to press on this issue. “Mr. Prince is the rat.”

“Yeah,” Kris said, trying to sound as calm as he could, but Luhan saw how his jaw was locked and it meant he could punch anyone anytime.  
“Are you sure?” he decided to ask after a moment of silence.

“Yes, damn it, I am sure!” Kris yelled. “Look,” he said in a calmer tone, facing Luhan who was gnawing on his bottom lip with eyes narrowed. “He shot Mama. I saw it with my own eyes. There’s no doubt he is the one.” He started walking again and stopped when Luhan shook his head.

“He’s not the rat.”

“The fuck, Monroe! I-” Kris started laughing hysterically. “I fucking started regretting getting this job!”

“He can’t be the one, Juice. Kai trusts him %100. He called me and said he was coming here and we should wait.”

“Oh, fuck Kai! He knows nothing! He wasn’t there! We were! We know what happened!”

“You don’t know jackshit! Prince would never betray Kai.” Kris didn’t answer as he madly tugged at his shirt and ripped a few of the buttons off. “Hey, tell me. Did any of you see Prince shooting Mama?” Luhan asked the other men. No one responded and Luhan crossed his arms on his chest. “Do you know what this means, Mr. Juice? You are the only fucking one who says you’ve seen that! We don’t know if you’re making this up, there’s no damn proof. Maybe you are the rat.”

“Are you fucking with me, Monroe? He’s the only one who’s alive and not here!”

“How do you know he’s alive, detective? You’re throwing shit at him!”

“Jesus Christ, I’m telling you-”

“Yeah, you saw him, cut that shit off!” Sehun stepped in. “I’m gonna rip my ears off if you say that one more time.” He threw Kris a look of disgust. “We can’t believe you just because you say so. How come none of us saw but you did? Only you?”

“Because you pussies were too busy running like your asses are on fire!”

“Okay, okay, calm down. Maybe you’ve seen it wrong, huh?” Jongdae joined them. “It doesn’t make Mr. Juice the rat if he thinks he saw that.”

“I’m just saying that he’s insisting so much,” Luhan said to Jongdae before turning to Kris. “I can’t help but think you’re being a little suspicious.”

“And I can’t help but think you’re fucking Mr. Prince, why are you protecting him?!”

“Oh fuck,” Sehun sweared as he pushed Kris away. “Didn’t you say you were a professional? Then show us some of that! Yeah, Prince can be the rat, but you might be the rat too! I doubt all of you!” He glanced at Chanyeol and saw Baekhyun fidgeting. Chanyeol’s condition didn’t look good.

“This shit is getting out of control,” Jongdae sighed. They all silenced when they heard a car pull over. Seconds later, Yixing bursted inside looking messed up.

“Guys!” he screamed.

“You fucker!” Kris rushed forward and landed a punch on his face. The latter cried out in pain as he fell.

“What the fuck, man?!” Yixing’s lip was bleeding. Sehun and Jongdae stopped Kris when he tried to reach him again.

“Enough! Get a fucking hold of yourself!” said Sehun, hitting Kris on the chest.

“This bitch killed Mama!” Kris spat and shoved Sehun back. Luhan helped Luhan to his feet and Yixing wiped his mouth.

“Yeah, that’s true,” he said and everybody was tongue-tied for a moment. “But I didn’t mean to. I was trying to shoot him.” He raised a finger and pointed it at Kris whose eyes grew wide, before jerking his head to the side, telling Kris to move. Kris stepped aside and when everyone followed Yixing’s finger, their eyes fell on Baekhyun.

“What?” Luhan asked weakly. Yixing stepped closer to Baekhyun who was now looking up at him in fear.

“W- What… are you... saying, Mr. Prince?” Baekhyun asked him.

“It is true there was a rat. And it’s this guy,” Yixing said, looking at Kris as he was the one who he needed to convince the most. “Mr. Glamour is the rat.”

“No…” Chanyeol could hardly even speak but he still tried to sit up and shield his body to Baekhyun. “He’s… It can’t be…”

“Well, surprise, elf boy. He probably let you in his pants for the mission. Sorry, dude.”

“Fuck you, how do you know that?!” Kris pulled Yixing away from them. “Are you guys gonna believe him just because he says so?”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Yixing asked, smirking. Kai was there standing by the door.

“Damn it Kai! We’re so fucked up.” Luhan ran towards him. Kai didn’t bother to look at him as he took off his shades and ripped Kris’ hand off of Yixing, sending him a harsh look.

“He’s right,” he said quietly. “Our beautiful Mr. Glamour here is actually Byun Baekhyun. From SMPA. You really got us, kiddo.”

“That can’t be true…” Kris said as if he couldn’t believe his ears. He sat down on a box, head in his hands. Baekhyun was shaking his head as Kai pulled his gun out and pointed it at his face.

“B-Baek…” Chanyeol whimpered and didn’t even think before pointing the gun at him and pulling the trigger. The bullet hit him in the head and Baekhyun let out the most sorrowful cry. He grabbed Chanyeol’s shirt shaking him while he cried out loud, not even caring that Kai was now pointing the gun back at him.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Kris screamed. “What the fuck did you do? That guy didn’t do anything!”

“I’m just letting Mr. Byun taste how it feels to lose your loved ones. I’ve lost three comrades today. All because of him.”

“Four! Now it’s four, you fucking killed him!”

“He was going to die anyways, Mr. Juice. It was too late. I’m very sad about that, but some fellas are lucky and some ain’t.” Kai turned back to Baekhyun who was having a breakdown holding his lover’s dead body in his arms. “I guess you really did love him. Maybe that’s why you didn’t tell the cops about this place. What a shame.”

“Fuck you!” Kris pulled his gun out and pointed it at Kai.

“What are you doing?!” Yixing screamed immediately sticking his gun at Kris’ face.

“Oh my God, wow,” Luhan sighed loudly and rubbed at his temples. He saw Baekhyun point a gun at Kai too and he almost chuckled. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“Juice, drop the fucking gun or I’ll shoot!” Yixing threatened Kris who didn’t really look taken aback.

“You fucking drop it! He’s gone mad, can’t you see?!” Kris’ look on Kai didn’t waver.

“Why don’t you all drop them at the same-” Luhan didn’t get to complete his sentence as Kai pulled the trigger and three more gunshots were heard. Bodies fell on the ground and after a minute, Jongdae carefully crawled out where he was hiding. He scanned Kai, Kris, Luhan and Baekhyun’s bodies on the ground. Then he locked eyes with Yixing.

“Wow,” he said.

“How did he fucking get shot?!” Yixing waved a hand at Luhan, who was bleeding with dull, open eyes. Jongdae snickered and showed him the gun he was holding.

“We can’t divide ten stones to three,” he said and Yixing raised a brow at him before laughing with him.

“Fuck this, let’s go, Mr. God.”

“Let’s go, Mr. Price.” He threw the bag on his shoulder before walking out of there with Yixing whose real name he didn’t even know yet.


End file.
